


Awesome

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Castiel trying to understand Dean better, Dean makes Castiel happy, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, M/M, Newly Human Castiel, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel hears Dean use the word 'awesome' a lot, and he turns to Sam for an explanation as to why.  With this new knowledge in hand he begins to see the hidden meaning behind such a simple word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> I am so freaking behind on this challenge, I apologize. Only a couple more and then I can start working on the zillion prompts I have lined up. I hope you all enjoy this little bit of goodness.
> 
> The challenge was: A word or phrase used constantly

“Dude, that’s awesome!” Dean was talking to someone on the phone as Sam and Cas were trying to watch A Miracle on 34th St, and Sam was glaring at his brother, trying to get him to take the conversation out of the room, but Dean wasn’t taking the hint. Finally, on his own, Dean wandered out of the room, still talking and laughing with whoever he was talking to.

“Why does he always say that?” Cas asked Sam once they were alone.

“Say what?” Sam hadn’t heard anything that stood out.

“Why does he always say the word ‘awesome’? Is there some special meaning behind it?” Cas elaborated.

“Oh, well, for Dean that’s his go to word for when he’s really pleased by something. He isn’t a man of many words, in case you haven’t noticed, and he has certain words that express how he feels at a particular moment. Does that clear things up?” Sam asked. Cas gave a pleased smile and nodded.

“It does, thank you, Sam.”

Sam smiled back before turning his attention back to the movie. He was glad that in moments like this he could help clarify things for Cas. Dean would just get pissy, but that was because he didn’t have the words to properly explain things. Anything to make Cas’ transition from life as an angel to life as a human easier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You…baked a pie? Dude, you’re so awesome.” Dean said excitedly as Cas set the dessert on the table. He had slaved away for hours, following a recipe he had found on a website called all recipes, trying to make the perfect apple pie for Dean. Hearing the hunter tell him he was awesome left him with a warm, fuzzy feeling that he found he liked very much.

“Thank you, Dean. And yes, I searched most of the morning for the perfect recipe, and I believe this one is it. I…hope that you like it.” Cas blushed a little as he cut a slice and set it on the plate in front of Dean.

‘Cas, man, this is perfect just because you made it. I really appreciate this.” Dean smiled up at him and Cas felt something flare bright and hot in his chest. He really liked it when Dean said things like this to him, and when he smiled so warmly. Cas returned the smile before cutting another piece and putting it on Sam’s plate.

“Sure smells good.” Sam said as he picked up his fork. Cas cut a third piece for himself and picked up his fork. He waited until both hunters had taken a bite before he took his own. Dean’s focus was on the taste, the flavors that burst across his tongue as he chewed and after he had swallowed he smiled even more brightly.

“Cas, this is fantastic. I don’t think I’ve had pie this good since our mom was alive. This is one of the best pies I’ve ever had.” 

Cas nearly melted under Dean’s praise. He smiled so wide every tooth in his mouth showed.

“I am glad that you like it. I found a recipe I wish to try for cherry pie once I can get some cherries.”

“I’ll buy you cherries tomorrow, angel. Anything you want.” Dean insisted. 

“That would be nice.” Cas couldn’t shake the goofy smile so he shoved another forkful of pie in his mouth. 

“This is really good. Sure beats the diner pie Dean usually gets.” Sam said.

Cas knew pride was a sin, but in that moment he was proud, and he wasn’t ashamed of it. He was learning how to fit in, but not only how to fit in as a human, but how to fit in as a Winchester. That was more important than anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. Go crawl back into your hole and watch your stupid gay movies and leave us real men alone!”

Cas blinked, startled by this man’s sudden outburst. All he had done was point out that the six DVD’s in the man’s cart weren’t real wrestling, just men acting. That was what Dean had told him. The hunter had even gone so far as to show him clips of real wrestling on YouTube and compared them to the WWF matches. He flinched, frowning and taking a step back, but a warm hand pressed against his lower back stopped him, and then Dean was next to him, his chest pressed against Cas’ side as he leaned past him to shoot daggers at this stranger.

“What the hell did you just say to him?” Dean demanded.

“Oh look, the little pansy’s boyfriend is swooping in to rescue him.” The man sneered at him. 

“Dean, it’s alright.” Cas said softly but Dean just shook his head.

“No, it’s not alright, Cas. He could have simply disagreed or just walked away, but no, douchbag here had to insult you. He had no right to say that, you’re the most awesome person I know and I won’t stand by and let some jerk insult you like that!” Dean was angry and defensive and Cas felt that warm, fuzzy feeling flaring in his chest again knowing that Dean was angry _for him_. He touched the hunter’s chest, a light pressing of his fingers right over the man’s heart drew those green eyes from the stranger and over to him.

“It’s alright, Dean. It’s clear he believes it is real, so let’s just go finish our shopping.” He pleaded, his voice low, his blue eyes begging Dean to calm down and just let the issue go. Dean’s expression softened though it was clear he was still upset.

“Alright, angel, come on.” He finally relented. Of course the stranger just _had_ to get one last jib in.

“That’s right _angel_ , take lover boy here and go finish shopping so he can bend you over a table later and stick it to ya.” He snorted. 

Cas was pretty sure that in that moment if Dean had laser vision, this man would have been toast. The hunter actually snarled, his eyes darkening as his jaw clenched. He opened his mouth to say something that would most likely end up with Dean and this man getting into a physical fight that would land them both in jail, so he decided the situation needed to be nipped before it could escalate further.

“Oh! _Now_ I understand!” He exclaimed. Dean and the stranger both turned to look at him.

“What?” Dean asked, eyes going squinty in irritated confusion.

“I understand now why he likes the fake wrestling, and why he is making comments about the possibility of us having sex together. He’s gay, Dean. He can’t tell anyone so he makes ignorant comments about other men to boost his own self-esteem, and the wrestling is his gay porn. I get it now! So, we’ll leave him alone so he can get home to please himself over the men in the skin tight underwear, and we’ll go and pick out Sam’s vegetables. How does pizza sound for dinner?” Cas had snaked an arm through Dean’s and was gently leading him away from the man who was staring after them, absolutely speechless. Dean was staring at Cas with own look of disbelief, but suddenly he burst out laughing. It wasn’t the fake ‘oh I’m just humoring you’ kind of laugh, but the full belly kind where he was bending at the knees as he clutched his stomach and tears poured out of his eyes. Cas smiled, pleased with himself for making the man laugh.

“Cas, I swear, you are seriously the most awesome person I know. I can’t believe you came up with that! I swear I was going to tear that guy a new asshole for what he said to you. No one has the right to talk to you like that.” Dean said once he had gotten himself under control again. Cas blushed and smiled shyly, peeking up at the hunter through his lashes.

“Oh, thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me that you think that.”

They made it as far as the frozen food aisle before Dean stopped and gently turned Cas to face him.

“It’s true. Don’t ever doubt how amazingly awesome and bad ass you are.”

Cas smiled a little wider. “I think you’re awesome too, Dean.”

The hunter gave him a relaxed, goofy grin. “That’s awesome, angel.”

Yes, Cas thought Dean was pretty darn awesome too.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, but I hope you all liked this. Leave a kudos and a comment, you know I love them!


End file.
